The Signs Are All There
by PrincessPears
Summary: Collection of requested Bethyl prompts.
1. Found

**Here is the first in my collection of Bethyl prompts!**

**This one was a request from ultra-blondiee on Tumblr.**

**"Beth has just been rescued from the hospital. On the back to the church, Daryl carries Beth bridal style and she falls asleep in his arms. Daryl takes this time to reflect on getting Beth back."**

They had found her. Rick, Daryl, Abraham, and Glenn had ventured into the Atlanta while the rest of the group waited back at some church they had taken temporary refuge in. What was once full of life had become a wasteland, and it seemed that no one, not even the walking dead, could be found on the now abandoned streets. Their mission had been simple - to find medical supplies for the group. They had managed an escape from Terminus with the help of Carol and Tyreese, both of whom had managed to keep little Judith safe. They managed the best they could, but their retreat from the sick prison did not go as smoothly as one would hope. Tara, Eugene, and Carl had been the ones who were the worst off. Serious injuries combined with exhaustion and malnutrition made their weakened bodies a breeding ground for infection. The goal was to find a hospital or clinic that hadn't been totally taken over or cleared out and find anything that would help, best case scenario meant that they would find some strong antibiotics.

They came across a hospital, one of the smaller in the city, and were skillfully checking the perimeter of the building when Daryl spotted a car. It was _the _car, the one from the funeral home, with the white cross painted on the back window. As soon as he saw it, he was off running towards the door. All he could hear was his shaky breathing and his blood pumping, drowning out the sounds of Rick yelling after him. He would later realize that they had eventually followed him.

He found a locked back door and rammed his shoulder against it until he could no longer feel it. Finally the door gave way, allowing him entrance into the dark stairwell. He wasn't sure what to do next, wondering if he should start yelling for her but that would mean drawing unwanted attention. His mind was made up for him when he heard a loud crash from the floor above him. He ascended the steps two at a time and exited the stairwell quietly, not knowing what would be awaiting him. He was still for a moment, straining his ears to see if he would hear anything else. After what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than a couple seconds, he heard what sounded like someone struggling and then he heard her yell out. She was here and still alive, for now.

He quickly made his way towards where the noises were coming from, not wanting to alert anyone of his presence. He peered around a corner, looking into a tiny room that contained a bed, a chair, and some medical equipment. It was the first time he had laid his eyes on her since that night. She was struggling with some woman dressed as a cop. The cop had her down on the bed, her hands wrapped around her pale fragile throat. Her hands were clawing at the arms that pinned her down, her feet trying to make contact with anything they could. Yes, she was definitely a fighter.

Before he had even realized what he was doing, Daryl raised his crossbow and put the cop in his sight, firing an arrow that pierced straight through her skull, making her slump over on top of her. She gasped, her body craving the oxygen necessary for life, and frantically pushed the woman off of her, making the cop fall to the floor. As soon as she saw the arrow through the now dead woman's head, she looked towards the door.

"DARYL!" She screamed, sounding so terrified yet relieved. She jumped off the bed and lunged at him. He dropped his crossbow as her arms reached around him, squeezing him like she was hanging on for dear life.

He was still for a second, silently sending a prayer up that this wasn't just a dream, before bringing his hands up and wrapping them around her tightly. "Beth" was the only thing he said.

She was crying into his chest when the others finally caught up to them. They all wore a look of shock, all of them ashamed to admit that they never thought they'd find her, let alone that she would be alive if they did. Rick, Glenn, and Abraham felt the need for privacy, so they began searching for any supplies they could find.

Daryl and Beth hadn't moved from their positions. Both just enjoying being together once again. When the group was done, their bags were filled with bandages and medicine and their clothes stained with fresh blood, they returned to let them know it was time to go. Daryl put his arms on Beth's shoulders and gently pushed her away. She took a shaky breath and nodded that she was ready to leave.

They had to fight off some walkers on their way back. All of them looked on in shock, somewhat impressed, when Beth charged at them and took them down using the knife Daryl had given her. She wasn't the Beth that they knew. She was the Beth that Daryl had taught to survive.

A few blocks away they found a car that Daryl managed to hotwire. They piled in, no one saying much of anything. With the lack of gas in the car, they only managed to make it a little over halfway back to the church when the car slowed to a stop.

Continuing their trek on foot, Rick and Glenn took the lead, followed by Daryl and Beth with Abraham in the back. The journey was coming to an end when Beth stumbled. Daryl reached out to catch her.

"I got you."

"Can we stop for a minute?" Daryl could hear in her voice how tired she was.

Abraham started ranting about how they needed to get the supplies back to Eugene, and Rick and Glenn tried to convince him that a few minutes wasn't going to make a difference. Daryl, sick of all the bickering, scooped Beth up in his arms, and began carrying her bridal style. The group quickly shut up and pushed onward.

"I'm not invalid." She was still as stubborn as ever.

"Enjoy it while you can." His response made her smile and shake her head, making Daryl feel proud.

"Maggie?"

Daryl nodded. "Waiting for us back at the church."

Her small smile grew wider and he felt her body relaxed. He looked down just as she shut her eyes. A few minutes later, her even breathing and slackened body told Daryl that she was asleep. He took this time to really look at her. Her porcelain face was littered with small cuts and there was a bruise forming around her neck from where that fucking cop had her hands on it. His gut clenched, partially in anger and the other half in fear. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened if he hadn't gotten there in time.

He heard her words echoing in his head. _"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."_ There was so much truth in that statement. No one in the group had really known what Daryl and Beth had endured together, afraid of prying too much into his business, but even in their eyes, it was obvious that Daryl wasn't the same. While everyone else was relieved to be finally reunited, he had felt like a piece of him was still missing.

Daryl wasn't exactly sure what his feelings for Beth were, but he did know that she was different and special. She brought out the light in this godforsaken world, gave him hope, and changed his mind.

_"You're gonna be the last one standing."_ She had said it with confidence and that was what scared him. He didn't want to be the last one standing, especially when it came to her. He had lived in this world without her and didn't plan on doing it ever again.

His thoughts drifted to the hospital, wondering what had happened there. The fresh blood on Rick, Glenn, and Abraham's clothes had clued him in that Beth and the cop weren't the only living people there and he knew that the police officer wasn't the only one killed. How many others had there been? What was their purpose? Had Beth really even been kidnapped? He had so many questions for her and it was times like these that Daryl wished he was a better conversation starter.

"I tried to get out...I tried to find you. That's why she attacked me. "It was like she could read his mind. Daryl glanced back at her face, seeing her eyes now open. "I made it outside before they caught me again and brought me back. I was supposed to be punished."

His grip on her tightened. She didn't say anything more, sensing his darkened mood. He was silent for a few moments, but as they arrived at the church and he was setting her down, his low voice spoke in her ear. "I ain't losin' you again."

**Send me any prompts you want to see done!**


	2. Merry Christmas

**Okay, here is the next one!**

**This was a prompt from anonymous on Tumblr.**

**Beth leaves a surprise gift in Daryl's pocket for Christmas.**

The group was celebrating the holidays. Of course they had no real way of knowing what month it actually was, let alone what day. That didn't stop them from declaring this random winter day as Christmas. The house they had holed up in had a single box of decorations, and the girls had been so excited to pin up the cartoon Santa window stickers, and string the lights all over the house, even if they didn't have power to turn them on.

It was nice that they were able to find the time to pretend it was Christmas. No one had been able to go shopping, or play Secret Santa, but they had each other and that was what mattered...which was why Daryl was confused when he woke up for watch that night. He had been given the luxury of getting some shut eye in one of the rooms, so he deemed it acceptable to sleep in his worn out boxers that could hardly be called underwear at this point, sick of feeling the constant rubbing of the dirty denim on his legs while he tried to get comfortable.

Once he was out of bed, he went to go pull his pants on. When they settled on his narrow hips, he noticed a weight in his front pocket. He rarely put anything in his pockets, not like he had a wallet or anything these days, so it struck him as odd. Reaching inside, his fingers wrapped around something slightly heavy wrapped that felt like paper. Pulling it out, he saw that whatever it was, had been wrapped in newspaper. Not just plain newspaper though, it had been scribbled all over with a red marker. There was even some green string to tie it up with, a neat little bow and all.

Written in black on the red paper were a few words. To Daryl, From Santa.

_'Never got nothing from Santa Claus!' _The memory of his voice was harsh and he inwardly cringed.

He tore the string off with his teeth and then used his fingers to rip open the wrapping. Inside was a stone. A rock to any other person, but Daryl, it felt like home.

_Beth was sitting with Daryl while he had watched. He had long since given up on trying to get her to go get some sleep, knowing how stubborn the Greene girls could be. He didn't mind her being here. He never seemed to be bothered by her presence. In fact, he felt more at peace knowing she was right by his side, after all the things he had felt while she was gone. He got the sense that Beth probably felt the same way when she was around him._

_Her sweet voice broke through his thoughts. "I miss being a kid sometimes. I mean...I wouldn't want to be a child while all of this was going on, but I miss really just being a kid." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't even looking at him. Sometimes she would just talk, share things without even realizing what she was doing. He took some pride in that, assuming that meant she was pretty comfortable around him. "I had this doll..." Daryl chuckled. "Oh shut up. She was my favorite. I could just play with her in my room for hours. Coming up with all sorts of different scenarios for her to play out. Sometimes I would lose myself, and I'd have no idea of what was going on in the world around me." She sighed, and when she spoke again, she sounded sad. "Judith will never know what that's like...she won't ever just be able to play with dolls, without being constantly alert for impending danger."_

_"Just how it is now. Gotta keep safe." It bothered him too, but his words were the truth._

_"You're right...it just...really sucks." _

_He nodded. "Yeah, it does."_

_"What'd you like to do as a kid?"_

_Daryl turned to look at her and raised his brow. Beth shared many things with him, but rarely did she ask him questions. It caught him off guard. "Not much of anything really. Not a whole lot to do." It wasn't that he didn't feel comfortable with her to share, but he really didn't know the answer to the question. _

_"Come on...not one thing?" She nudged her shoulder against his and he inhaled, enjoying the feel of her body touching his, even for just a second._

_"Alright, there was one thing. Spent a lot of time in the woods, but you probably could have guessed that. There was this lake, real small...probably more of a pond. I found it one day out there hiking around. And then when things would get bad, I'd go back. It was the first place I ever learned how to skip a stone. Ended up doin' it all the time...got pretty good at it." He stole another glance at her and saw that she was smiling at him. "Never mind, that was stupid." His insecurity reared it's ugly head. He suddenly wished he could grab the words out of the air and shove them back down his throat._

_"It's not stupid...it's real nice, Daryl." She always knew what to say, always the right thing, even something so simple. "Thanks for sharing that with me." He just shrugged in response._

In his hand was more than a rock, it was the perfect skipping stone. He discarded the paper on the floor and wrapped his fist around the smooth stone. He smiled to himself as he shoved it into his jacket pocket. He planned on keeping it there to touch whenever he pleased.

He finished getting dressed and grabbed his crossbow, making his way out to the front of the house. He relieved Glenn, and took a seat on the porch banister, leaning his back against the column. He wasn't out there for more than ten minutes when the front door opened and out came Beth. She was fully dressed, her jacket wrapped tightly around her, her pale hands gripping the fabric.

She came to sit beside him, and it felt so normal, almost a routine at this point. She wasn't ever officially assigned to watch, but she shared the duties with Daryl. He felt protected enough when she had his back.

"Did ya get it?"

"Get what?" He smirked, knowing she would not put up with him playing stupid.

"Don't do that! I happen to know that Santa brought you a gift."

He pulled the stone from his pocket. "I got it."

The beaming smile on her face made his stomach flutter. "And?"

"It's the best give I've ever gotten...probably the only real gift I've ever gotten." Once again, he spoke the truth.

"I will be sure to inform Santa that he did well."

"Yeah, you do that." She giggled at him and he was glad to see she was enjoying herself.

"Merry Christmas, Daryl." She leaned over to hug him. He inhaled the scent of her hair as his face was buried in it.

His response came out muffled, but Beth understood. "Merry Christmas, Santa."

**Feel free to send me anything you'd like to see!**


	3. Mishap

**This was a prompt from Jaylee8301 on Tumblr. (Check out her amazing Daryl/OC fanfictions here on FF. net!)**

**Daryl is the one to injure his ankle and Beth takes care of him.**

Daryl wasn't going to lie to himself, seeing Beth holding his crossbow was both terrifying him and slightly turning him on. He trailed closely behind her, showing her the basics of tracking. He didn't let on but he was pretty impressed by how quickly she picked up on things. She had already identified, with a little prodding, that it was a walker they were apparently after.

She was getting pretty confident herself. _Pretty soon I won't need you at all._ Daryl didn't like the clenching in his stomach he felt when she spoke that statement, even if he knew she was joking. He urged her to continue and he followed behind, staring at the back of her head, his eyes focused on her blonde hair and that stupidly adorable braid in her ponytail. If they had been in elementary school and not the apocalypse, then Daryl was almost positive he would have tugged on it and ran away.

They quickly came up on a clearing, both eyeing the walker shuffling slowly through the grass in front of them. Daryl decided he'd take a step back on this one, give Beth the opportunity to really try out the powerful bow. "Go on." He gestured with his hand and a nod of his head. Beth hesitated for a moment before quietly creeping forward, keeping the weapon aimed towards the dead.

Daryl stepped off to the left of her, letting her take the lead. She walked closer towards the walker and when she was about 10 feet away, she stopped and was about to take a shot when Daryl, who was still coming up behind her, yelled out in pain and she heard him collapse on the ground. The noise attracted the attention of the walker and it turned around and started shuffling back towards them. Beth panicked for a moment, and she lowered the crossbow, unsure of what to do. She glanced back at Daryl and saw him on the ground, his ankle stuck in some sort of animal trap. She turned back towards the walker that was slowly getting closer to her and she realized she had to do _something._ She raised the crossbow again, trying her best to aim it right, and sent a bolt flying. It hit the walker through the neck and it stumbled for a moment, but of course it wouldn't stop. She dropped the bow to the ground and pulled out her knife. She charged towards the walker and stabbed the blade into his skull. The force of the body dropping to the ground was enough to pull Beth's knife free.

She turned to Daryl, who was yanking the trap off of his ankle and she quickly made her way to him. "Oh god, are you okay?" Kneeling down onto the ground beside him, she let her hands hover above his injury.

"'M fine." His teeth were clenched as he spoke, leading Beth to believe he was bluffing.

"It's just bruised, it'll be fine. Let's get goin'." She stepped back as he began making his way to his feet. He slowly tried to place weight on his foot and his eyes squinting was enough to tell Beth he was in quite a bit of pain. She knew how proud he was though, so she wasn't going to push it, for now. Instead, she went back over to pick up the crossbow while he tried to protect his manhood.

At a much slower pace, they continued on their path. Daryl taking a peak at the walker that lay on the floor. He saw the bolt sticking up out of the body and took note of how it wasn't so bad for a first shot. "Hey, grab that bolt, would ya?"

Beth nodded and went to the body. She unsuccessfully tried to yank it free. After pulling a couple times, she put her foot on the body to use as leverage. With one final yank, the bolt was freed and she fell backwards onto her backside. Daryl laughed, and it was the first time Beth had actually heard him really laugh before. She was glad he could still find humor in the world, but she didn't want it to be at her expense. "Shut up."

Every step just seemed to worsen the pain, making Daryl wish they had a car of some sort. At least then he'd get a break. If it had been Beth who had been hurt then he could have at least carried her. The tiny girl wouldn't be much help in giving him a piggy back ride.

After a couple hours, Daryl's ankle was throbbing in pain and he was trying to control his breathing so Beth wouldn't catch on. It seemed he was forgetting how observant she could be. "Still just a bruise?"

Daryl glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yep."

"Mhm, okay." She could be so smug sometimes.

Soon, they came up over a small hill and saw a cemetery. Looking beyond the gravestones and statues, there was a house that looked to be in okay position. Both agreed they should check it out, hoping it could be a place to set up camp before it got too dark outside.

Daryl said something about taking care of the people inside and Beth rolled her eyes, knowing he probably couldn't do much fighting at the moment if he was struggling to walk. Instead of damaging his pride, Beth just told him that there were still good people. Not everyone had to be taken care of. His response was less than positive, with him telling her that the good ones don't survive.

There was a moment as they passed through the graveyard. They stopped in front of a stone of a man who had lived and died long ago, but what caught their attention was the word 'father'. They stood, staring at the words, grieving silently. Before he had realized what he had done, Daryl intertwined his fingers with Beth's. She squeezed his hand back, acknowledging that they were now grieving together.

After their nontraditional ceremony, Daryl and Beth slowly made their way up to the small home. "I'll check out the inside, make sure it's clear."

Beth was unamused, she simply crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him with a blank expression. "Really?"

"What?" Daryl seemed genuinely confused.

"You can barely walk but you're gonna go clear the two story house?" Daryl just nodded, obviously not getting the point. "Come on! I can do it."

He immediately shook his head. "Nope, no way."

Beth sighed, cocking her hip out a little bit, now getting irritated. "I'm perfectly capable and you know it! You can barely walk anyways!"

Daryl's eyes widened, surprised by Beth's sudden outburst of attitude. They continued their staring contest for a few moments before Daryl finally decided he'd let her take a shot at it. "Alright."

Beth dropped her hands from her chest. "What?"

Daryl gestured to the house with his hand. "Have at it."

Beth smiled instantly and took off into the house. Daryl stood just inside the doorway, keeping a close eye on things. "You yell if you're in trouble!"

She shouted back to him, already in the next room over. "Yeah, yeah!"

Daryl ended up staying behind while Beth successfully cleared the entire house, finding no one inside. They made their way into the funeral home and ended up finding some supplies they could use to wrap Daryl's ankle.

Sitting on one of the chairs in the viewing room, Beth was trying to convince Daryl to let her wrap his ankle. "Just let me do it!"

"I can do it myself!" He reached out to try and swipe the bandage from her hand, but she moved it at the last second, making him miss. Beth shot him a glare and he dropped his hand to his side. He wasn't quite sure how much he liked this new bossy version of the normally polite girl. "Whatever, just get it done."

Once again, that silly little proud smile appeared on her face. She unlaced his boot before gently removing it, with the sock following behind. When her fingers touched his bare skin, he jumped a little. Even though they had been holding hands in the graveyard, there was something much more intimate about this contact.

He stared down at her as she started the bandage on his foot, wrapping it upwards over the bruised and swollen skin. Even covered in sweat and walker guts, Daryl had to admit to himself that she was beautiful. He could see her brow furrowed tightly in concentration, her teeth biting the side of her lips and he had the sudden urge to kiss her. His lack of confidence is what stopped him. "I wish we had some ice for this or somethin' but the pressure will just have to do for now." In the time he had been staring, she had finished the wrapping and was now looking up at him. Her bright blue eyes staring into his own. She had a questioning look on her face, probably wondering what the hell he was daydreaming about but she wasn't stupid enough to ask and he wasn't brave enough to tell her what he was thinking.

"Thanks." He smiled. It was barely there, but Beth saw it and it put a smile on her face as well.

She stood up, brushing off her thighs and cleared her throat. "Let's see if there's any food around here. I'm starving!" And then she was gone, into the kitchen searching through the cabinets, leaving Daryl alone with his thoughts that consisted entirely of her and how soft her fingers felt on his calloused skin.

**Send me any ideas you would like to see! (Happy, sad, angry, AU, zombies, etc. I'll write anything!)**


	4. Release

**This prompt was requested by ****adaddario16 on Tumblr! Hope it turned out okay!**

**Angry sex scene with Daryl taking Beth up against a tree.**

Daryl and Beth were out hunting, trying to track down some dinner for the rest of the group. He had tried to get her to use the crossbow, really test out her skills, but Beth had declined, not wanting to miss the shot and ruin dinner for everyone else. This led to Daryl taking the lead, crossbow at the ready, with Beth walking behind him, eyes scanning, ready to alert him for whatever reason.

Both of them turned their heads when they heard a twig snap to their left. They both stopped in place, holding their breath. Daryl was about to decide it was just a fluke when they both heard the tell tale signs of the shuffling. It came into view from behind a tree about twenty feet away, and Daryl was about to put it in his sight when Beth spoke, breaking the silence. "I got it!" She was off, knife raised, ready to attack, before Daryl could even get a word out.

"Shit Beth, no!" He tried to reach out to grab at her, at anything, even if it meant yanking her back by the fabric of her shirt but his fingers only grasped at air. He took off after her, but damn, that girl was fast. She was face to face with the walker, but lost her footing at the last second, she fell, the top of her went barreling into the body of the walker, effectively knocking both of them to the ground.

Beth was stunned for a moment, but tried to regain her composure. She raised the knife above her head but before she could plunge it down, the walker grabbed hold of her hair, and with surprising strength, it yanked down. Beth tried with all her might to pull her head back, away from the snapping jaw. She could feel her hair starting to rip from her scalp when finally, release. Daryl had stabbed the walker through the head, the now completely dead arm fell limp and Beth pushed off of the walker, crawling backwards on her hands trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Daryl and he was glaring at her, his chest heaving in anger.

"What in the absolute _fuck _were you thinking?!"

Beth scrambled to her feet, "I know, I'm so-" just as she was stepping towards him, he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry! You can't just run off on your own like that! How stupid could you be?" His words were harsh, and while he yelled, he moved towards her until he was towering over her.

Taking a step backwards, she returned with her own yell. "I'm not stupid!" Beth was pissed now. It might not have been exactly smart, but she wasn't about to sit there and let him insult her. "I can take care of myself you know!"

Daryl laughed, it wasn't genuine, instead it was dark. "Yeah, you sure showed that back there!" He shook his head and ran a hand down his face.

"You're just in a bad mood and you're taking it out on me!"

His head snapped up at her, his eyes meeting hers, and suddenly Beth felt like he was hunting her. "Bad mood?"

She could hear the change in his tone, no longer did he sound like he wanted to murder her. She now felt like she was being hunted, and it made her knees feel a little weak. Still, she stood her ground. "Yeah, a bad mood. And you're taking it out on _me_."

Now she was just asking for it, a _punishment. _"If that's what you really think, then I guess I'll just have to show you what it means to really take it out on you." He quickly stalked towards her, dropping his crossbow on the ground, his mouth crashing against hers in a bruising kiss. His hand went to her neck, Beth couldn't get away if she had wanted to. She brought her hands up to his hair, fisting it in her hands. She immediately felt the dampness between her legs and it was like those hunter senses of his kicked in, and he started walking her backwards, his mouth never leaving hers, until she was up against a conveniently located tree.

He was being uncharacteristically rough with her, but Beth felt herself enjoying every single second of it. He pulled away from her lips, now thoroughly swollen, and grabbed her by the shoulders and turning her to face the tree. She put her hands up to brace herself as his hands moved to the button of her jeans, hastily getting them undone. He yanked them down along with her underwear and she stepped out of one of the legs, and she almost wanted to giggle at how silly it would have looked to an outsider, but the humor quickly left her mind as she felt Daryl's breath on her neck and his fingers between her legs.

He dipped in between her folds and a low growl escaped his throat. "You enjoyin' me takin' out my bad mood on you?" He quoted her earlier words. "Sure seems like it." He spoke as he inserted a single finger inside of her. One of Beth's hands left the tree and went to Daryl's hand, her nails digging into his skin. He used his other hand to remove hers and drag it back up to the tree. "Uh uh, keep ya hands up." Her fingers curled and she could feel the rough bark making it's way underneath her nails.

He inserted another finger into her and used his thumb to find her clit. He began rubbing it hard, and it made Beth clamp her legs together, further increasing the pressure from his hand. He bit at her neck, then ran his tongue over it, soothing the sting his teeth left behind. Beth whimpered when he removed his hand from her body, but she didn't dare open her mouth to complain. She could hear him unzipping his own pants and then felt the tip of his dick pressing against her from behind.

His hands were on her hips, gripping so hard that she could already feel the marks forming, and he pulled them back so her backside was pushed against him. He grabbed his cock, lined it with her entrance, and thrusted inside hard, making Beth gasp loudly. She could feel the scratchy denim against her skin, clueing her in on the fact that he had not even bothered with lowering his own pants. Bottomed out inside of her, he could feel her pussy throb around him. He was still, so still that Beth thought she might actually die if he didn't move soon. She started wriggling against him and was rewarded with a sharp slap against the top of her ass, making her let out a small moan. Daryl chuckled, "Yeah you're a dirty girl, ain't ya?" She couldn't manage any words, so she only nodded.

After what seemed like an eternity, Daryl finally pulled out and pushed back inside her again. He continued the movements, torturously slow, and moved his hands up from her hips, underneath her shirt, and palmed her breasts. He pinched her nipples, tweaking them hard, making Beth cry out, both in pleasure and in pain. He smirked, sweet innocent Beth seemed to enjoy things a little rough.

He squeezed her boobs, holding on to her body as he increased the speed of his thrusts. He was pounding her so hard that every time he was balls deep inside of her, a short cry escaped from her mouth. At the rate he was going, he knew he wouldn't be lasting very long, so he let one of his hands trail back down in between her legs and use two of his fingers to start rubbing her clit once again. Beth basically melted in his hands with the newly added friction. "You gonna come for me, girl?" Beth nodded, a moan erupting from her. "Then fuckin' do it. Cum for me." Always the good listener, Beth did just that while yelling out his name. She clamped down hard around him, making Daryl bite his own lip to keep from joining her in ecstasy.

As she was coming down from the euphoric high, Daryl pulled out of her, fisting his cock with short and fast strokes. He only lasted a few more seconds before the white hot sticky liquid spurted out onto Beth's ass. He quickly grabbed the bandana from his back pocket and used it to wipe her off. When she was all 'clean', he helped her re-dress, bending down to help her step back into her jeans. As Beth shakily re-buttoned them, Daryl leaned over to press a kiss against the back of her head, making her smile.

"You should definitely be in a bad mood more often."

Daryl chuckled and shook his head in slight disbelief. "You're a kinky girl, Greene." He picked up his crossbow and nodded his head in the direction they had originally been headed. "Now come on, we still got dinner to catch...gonna be a lot more difficult now that you scared all the critters away with those cries of pleasure." He had a proud smirk on his face as he said this.

"Maybe next time you should gag me."

This fuckin' woman was gonna give him a heart attack one of these days. That still didn't mean he was opposed to the idea. "Yeah, maybe I will." He began walking with Beth trailing close behind.

**As always, send me any prompts you want to see done! I will fill almost anything! Review and let me know what you thought :)**


	5. Life

**Oh my god, I'm so excited to get this out to you guys. **

**This was a mixture of two prompts I received on AO3. **

**The first comes from Buttons1721: What goes through Daryl's mind after he learns he is about to be a father.**

**The second is from Erica: Later on, down the road, Beth and Daryl have a baby. **

**I hope I did these two prompts justice!**

"I'm pregnant."

As soon as those two words fell from her lips, everything went hazy. He could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest as he looked down at her stomach. Her mouth was moving but Daryl could hear no words coming out, the only sound in his ears was the sharp ringing, unrelenting.

He couldn't really seem to grasp any concept of reality. How was he supposed to really understand there was a life, that they had created together, one that was growing inside of her at this very moment? He must have been focusing to hard on trying to comprehend the situation, forgetting to breathe in the process, because everything went black.

Daryl came to about fifteen minutes later, laying on his back in the brush of leaves on the outskirts of their woodland campsite, surrounded by Beth and the others. All were looking at him with concerned and slightly confused looks. He sat up and shooed everyone away from him, telling them he was perfectly fine, passing it off as simple exhaustion. He didn't particularly want to explain that he had been so freaked out to learn he was going to have a child that he passed out from actually forgetting to ventilate.

They obeyed his orders, somewhat reluctantly, with Rick staying behind only to double check that he was alright. After the concerned questions stopped, the former sheriff left him and Beth alone.

"Not quite the reaction I was expecting...but also not worst case scenario." Beth tried to smile to lighten the mood, but it definitely did not reach her eyes.

"You're sure?" His pitch cracked slightly as he spoke.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure! The test is kind of idiot proof, you pee on a stick and it says either you are or you aren't!" Daryl couldn't help but wonder if her snapping was the beginning of the infamous pregnancy mood swings or if she was just stressed...probably a mixture of both.

"Alright, jesus! I's just askin'!" He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm sorry...it's just...you haven't exactly really said anything yet." Beth's eye trailed down to the ground in fear of rejection.

"What do you want me to say, Beth?" This caught her attention, her eyes now filled with fire looked up at him.

"Anything! You could at least tell me what you're thinking!" She threw her hands up in the air, thoroughly exasperated.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm thinkin', Beth! A baby in this world? How is anyone supposed to feel about that?" In all honesty, it was probably not the most diplomatic response.

"Thanks for being _so _supportive, I really appreciate it." She then proceeded to turn around and stomp off in the direction of the group, where they had just started a small fire. Beth plopped down on the ground beside Maggie, her expression one of a toddler who didn't get their way, her arms crossed over her chest as she huffed in annoyance. With the flames reflecting in her eyes, Daryl could see the tears starting to pool there...and now he felt like the world's biggest asshole.

He stayed in his position on the ground, only pulling his knees up, letting his arms hang over them. Now actually having a chance to think clearly on the subject, Daryl realized he didn't totally hate the idea of being a father...it was only that he had three very major concerns. Living in this world made life complicated to say the least, so his first concern was for Beth. Thinking of Lori, Daryl had to wonder if she'd even live through childbirth. The second concern was similar, only he wondered if the baby would even survive out here, if it did in fact make it through it's birth. Sure, Judith had been able to do it, but that was within the relatively secure walls of the prison. The last concern he had at the moment had absolutely nothing with living in a world filled with walkers. It was perhaps one of Daryl's biggest fears...he had always wondered if in some bizarre twist of fate, he would end up as a father, how would he do? If Daryl were to assume he would be like his own dad, then he wouldn't even want to go near the kid, for fear of ruining it for life. He knew he was a better man now, but you couldn't help but ask how much of that stuff was really genetic.

Beth, though...she would be the perfect mother, she had shown that much when she took over being Judith's primary care giver. He could picture it in his head, a slightly older version of the beautiful blonde, body changed to accommodate motherhood, holding a squirming infant in her lap, playing some stupid game like peek a boo. The image could defrost his slightly icy heart. It made him realize that he loved this woman, who was now carrying his own flesh and blood, and with her, he knew he could do anything, even if that meant facing his own fears.

So Daryl decided he would overcome his own pride and go apologize to the mother of his child. He got up, not bothering to brush the dirt off his already filthy form, and made his way towards the group. He stood next to Beth, but she wouldn't even look at him. He had even tried clearing his throat for good measure. When she still ignored him, Daryl squatted down to her level, silently cursing his ever aging knees. "Beth." She still didn't look in his direction. "Come on, Beth. I need to talk to ya." This time when he spoke, she shot him a glare, mentally screaming profanities at him for not doing that in the first place. She harshly sighed and stood up, following him away from potential eavesdroppers.

When he stopped and turned around to look at her, her strong personality showed as she placed a hand on her hip, cocking it out to the side, and put an expecting expression on her angelic face.

"I'm sorry." This seemed to be a good start, as her features softened. "It's just...a huge deal, ya know? It ain't like this was somethin' I was hopin' for."

"I'm well aware of that, Daryl! I always wanted kids before, but do you really think I ever wanted this to happen now? I'm not that naive to think everything is going to be okay."

"I ain't sayin' that and you know it. I'm sayin' I was out of line before but now that I've had some time to think about it, I realized it ain't all so bad."

Beth dropped her hand from her hip, straightening her posture. "What do you mean?"

"If this is happenin', like really happenin', then it's okay, because we're in this together." He was almost knocked off his feet as Beth barreled into his body, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. Daryl managed not to fall and caught her underneath her thighs. She pulled her head back from the hug and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Daryl pulled back first, a very rare bright smile lit up his face. "I love you."

Beth chuckled at him. "I love you too...even if you aren't the smoothest man in the world."

"Oh, shut up." He joked, as he set her down. "How pregnant are you exactly?"

Beth shrugged, not even really knowing the answer herself. "I _think _three months, but we won't ever know for sure." Daryl did the math in his head, coming to the conclusion that he had half a year to prepare as best he could for the arrival of their child.

She grabbed at his hand, pulling him from his thoughts, curling their fingers together as they walked back towards camp to get some dinner, during which Daryl had every intention of giving Beth his portion.

Just before they reached the others, Beth spoke. "We're gonna be okay."

Daryl squeezed her hand as a sign of reassurance. "I know."

Month 4

Beth was curled over, spilling the measly contents of her stomach out on the ground. When she had began puking, Daryl told the others to continue on, they would catch up in a few minutes. It was counter productive for everyone to stop a couple times an hour for Beth to hurl.

"You ok?" He asked, holding her hair and rubbing her back like he was supposed to, when he thought she might be done.

Beth moaned, nodding as she straightened up. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and Daryl quickly pulled out the bottle of water for her to rinse her mouth with. She took a small swig, swishing it around before spitting it back out. Then she took another, bigger sip to swallow down, knowing how easily dehydrated she could become in these conditions. "I thought I would be one of the lucky ones since I thought all this was supposed to happen in the first trimester...but apparently I'm just a late bloomer."

Daryl shook his head at her words, trying to hide the smile creeping up on him. "Come on, let's catch up with the others."

Month 5

Daryl couldn't help but smile at the image of Beth, laying on her back in one of the group's newly acquired tents. She was a vision, in that tiny white tank top that had been stained with walker blood, sweat, and dirt. Her constantly growing bump was poking out from underneath, the fabric no longer able to accommodate her swelling form. He noticed she would always be tugging it down to try and cover it, but Daryl wished she wouldn't. It made him feel great pride when it was on display. She held an old pregnancy book above her head, one that some of the group had found on the run when they discovered a deserted library.

Daryl leaned over, pushing her shirt up further so it was fully exposed. He placed a hand on it and looked on in awe. It was quite scary to think that the situation wouldn't fully hit him until the baby was actually here, but it did put things into perspective even more when he felt a soft quick nudge against his palm. Daryl immediately looked over to Beth, who was staring at him with a smile on her face. "Wow" was all he could say.

Month 6

Daryl and Maggie had been paired up for watch, Beth was safely tucked away in one of the tents along with Michonne, so Daryl felt confident that she was safe. It wasn't often that this happened, him being alone with his lover's older very protective sister. He found he didn't mind it though, he knew Maggie just wanted what was best for Beth.

"He would approve, you know..." Daryl raised an eyebrow at her, as if to question what she was talking about. "Daddy...he would have approved of you and Beth." Daryl slightly flinched at the mention of the deceased Greene father. "He thought you were a good man...and I think, that if he were here today, he'd be glad Beth ended up with someone like you." Daryl, a man of few words, nodded at her in thanks. Her words did make him feel better, if that's what she truly thought.

"And I know he'd be lookin' forward to being a grandpa." Daryl looked away from her, now plagued with the thoughts of Hershel never getting to meet his grandchild. He knew though, way deep in the back of his mind, that he was watching over his family know, and he would know his grandchild, just from afar.

Month 7

It was one of the few times Beth had been allowed on a run, but it was to an area the group had previously scoped out. She had begged him to let her go, wanting to get some things for the baby. She'd never get to experience this in the 'normal' world. It was one of the many times that made her truly miss the opportunity to experience simple things, like strolling through Babies R' Us registering for her baby shower.

They were in a small boutique, Daryl standing guard, eyes constantly scanning for threats as Beth perused the selection. She gasped, making Daryl immediately start towards her, ready to strike at whatever had startled her. He soon found out that nothing was lurking in the shadows of the empty store. No, Beth had inhaled the sharp breathe because she had found a onesie, making Daryl shake his head wanting to scold her for scaring him and taking two years off his life. Beth held up the small piece of fabric to show Daryl. "Isn't it just perfect?"

Getting a good look at the article of baby clothing, he was able to see that it was black and the pattern on it was designed to look like a fake leather jacket, one fit for a true biker, making him chuckle. "Doesn't get any better than that, does it?"

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, but it's totally wearing this." Daryl couldn't agree more.

Month 8

"We gotta think of some names."

Honestly, when Beth brought this up as they were trying to fall asleep, his arms wrapped around her protruding belly, it was the first Daryl had even thought of it. "I guess we do...or we could just go around calling it Baby Dixon forever." Even he could crack a joke once and a while.

"Mmm...somehow I don't think I'm gonna go for that idea." Beth hummed, tapping her finger on her chin as she thought. "How about Hunter, if it's a boy?"

Daryl nodded, not seeing any problem with the name. It definitely fit. "Sounds good."

Beth smiled and wiggled against him. "What about for a girl? What do you think?"

"I guess I always liked the name Ella...but it's stupid, so never mind."

Beth elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't do that! It's a beautiful name. I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's perfect." So it was decided.

Month 9

They had managed to find a house that would do for the time being, knowing that Beth was ready to pop at any moment. It was isolated, not many walkers around, which would hopefully come in handy during the commotion that would sure be made when she went into labor.

Daryl had helped her fuller form make it up the stairs and settled her into the biggest bedroom. She was currently laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling with Daryl sitting next to her. "What if I don't make it?"

He felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest. "Don't even think like that." Daryl sure had, and it was not a pleasant thought. "You're gonna be fine."

"I've never had a baby before...we have no idea what to expect."

Daryl looked down at her, seeing the true fear in her eyes. "Maggie's been readin' up on it. It's gonna be smooth sailin'."

Beth sighed, resigned to the fact that he would think any different. However, she had different concerns she could bring up. "What if the baby doesn't make it?"

It was like she was just now realizing what Daryl had feared in the beginning. "Ain't you the one who is supposed to be positive?"

Beth realized that it wasn't that Daryl didn't want to talk about these things, it was that he couldn't. So she dropped it and prayed for the best.

A couple hours later, after most everyone had fallen asleep, Beth awoke to the cramping pain in her abdomen. "Ah!" She grasped at it as Daryl shot up.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Beth took a deep breath. "Nothing...at least I don't think."

"What do you mean you don't think?"

"I just had this pain for a second but it wasn't that bad...it's probably nothing."

"Nu uh. That ain't nothin'. I'm gettin' Maggie." Daryl threw his legs over the side of the bed, slipping into his boots. Beth sighed knowing there was no stopping him now.

A few minutes later, Maggie came in looking like she was still asleep, her eyes half shut and her hair sticking up in all directions. "Are you really in labor?" Beth felt the cramping again at that moment, fisting her hands into the sheets below her as she waited for it to pass. She hissed out a breath as she felt the last of it. "I'll take that as a yes."

And so it began, the painful process, that some might call beautiful, of bringing a baby into the world. Beth awoke the whole house with her yells, everyone now impatiently awaiting the arrival of the newest Dixon. By the grace of god, everything did go just fine. With a final push, a new life was brought into this world, screaming at the top of it's lungs. Beth, in a haze of endorphins, questioned about the health and gender.

"It's fine, you have a healthy baby girl." Maggie then proceeded to place the wailing pink neonate on Beth's naked chest. Daryl looked on in awe as he got his first good look at his daughter. She was perfect.

Only after they had cleaned the baby up and swaddled it up tight, did they hand it over to Daryl. "Ella, meet your Daddy." He cradled the small baby with surprising ease as Beth looked on with tears in her eyes. If he wasn't experiencing the pure joy himself, he would have called her for being so cheesy.

Looking at her, Daryl felt the parental bond begin to form. He now felt confident he would do just fine as a dad. He would do anything to protect his girls. He'd make sure she'd have the best life possible in this world. And she'd grow up with a mom who knew just what to do and a dad who'd teach her to kick a lot of ass.

**Sometimes, tons of fluff is nice. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! And as always, send me any prompts you'd like to see! I have a list but I don't go in any specific order, it just depends on what type of mood I am in. **


	6. Congratulations and Condolences

**This is another Bethyl baby prompt from Buttons1721 on AO3...but it's not a whole bunch of fluff this time.**

**Prompt: Beth never kidnapped. Daryl and her have been living alone since the fall of the prison and now have a baby on the way. Beth dies in childbirth, leaving Daryl alone with the baby.**

Beth had been in labor for hours, but still the couple still moved on through the wooded area, trying to come up on some sort of shelter for Beth to give birth in. Luckily, the contractions were still ten minutes apart, but they were getting stronger. Beth would bend over when one would hit, her hand squeezing Daryl's in a vice grip as he instructed her to breathe, biting her lip to keep from screaming out. Every time she would moan in pain, Daryl would slightly panic. He kept his thoughts held inside though, not wanting to place even more stress on her. He did know that if they didn't find someplace soon, Beth would deliver their baby on the filthy forest floor, in true Dixon fashion.

Beth walked slowly, gingerly taking each step, making her waddle even more pronounced. Beth had come to terms with her temporary figure, though in the beginning she hated it. The heavy weight of her stomach made it difficult to run from walkers, but eventually the round belly made her content, as it was a sign that there was a healthy _living_ child still growing inside of her. They had managed to maintain their nutrition, with Daryl hunting every day, and stay hydrated due to the variety of water sources in the wilderness, so Beth was just thankful that things hadn't been terrible. Daryl had loved the changes to her body from the beginning, once he got over his immense fear of being a father. He found that it was true, what everyone said, pregnant women glowed. Her skin radiated beauty, her breasts had grown at least a couple sizes, and due to his primal urges, there was nothing hotter to him than knowing he was the one to make her ripe with child.

"We may as well just find a cave somewhere." Beth sounded incredibly tired, and she had every reason to.

"Come on girl, just a little further. I know we'll find somethin' soon." Daryl pushed her lower back gently, forcing her forward. Beth sighed and continued on beside him.

"Yeah, better be real soon. The contractions are coming sooner, I may have to just pop a squat right here." She was definitely irritated and Daryl wished they would find something, anything, to put her mind at ease.

"Ain't you supposed to be the hopeful one?" He chuckled, desperately trying to lift her spirits.

"Yeah well you try carrying around this thing," she gestured to her stomach "all day long walking around in the middle of nowhere in this damn heat, then being hit with a blinding pain every few minutes!" Daryl winced, clearly having said the wrong thing, once again. He had been doing that a lot lately. He'd say something, Beth would snap back at him, and then later she would cry and apologize, begging him to forgive her for being so mean. If it was affecting to anyone else but him, he would have found her mood swings comical.

"I know, I'm sorry." He found things turned out better when he immediately apologized for his ill-timed comments. Beth mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'you'd better be' but she did stop her mild verbal assault.

An hour later, when Beth's contractions were now coming only a few minutes apart, they saw in the distance a development of houses. Daryl almost wanted to stop and kiss the dirt ground they walked on. "See, Beth? Just ahead. You can even pick which one we hole up in."

Beth gave him a look, one questioning why he was talking about picking out real estate when she just wanted a couch or bed to lay down on. He shrugged and grabbed her hand, making sure to walk slowly so that Beth could keep up.

Another twenty minutes and five contractions had come and gone by the time they reached the neat rows of houses, that once probably looked all shiny and new, costing a large sum of money, but now they were run down, abandoned, and unwelcoming. Beth immediately walked towards the one closest to them, a two story house with blue peeling paint, white windows, and a bright red door, a very patriotic color scheme. Daryl ran ahead of her and put a hand on her chest to stop her. "Let me clear it first."

Beth sighed, impatient, but nodding along anyways, knowing they still needed to be safe, even if she was uncomfortable. Daryl entered the house, crossbow leading, and cleared both floors before coming back out to fetch Beth. No that shelter was so close, Beth moved a lot faster than she had been. Once inside, she immediately when towards the dust covered couch and plopped down, huffing out a breath, now extremely grateful for all the traveling they had done to find a place.

She threw her head back, trying to allow her sore body to relax. Daryl set his crossbow on the floor and made his way over to sit beside her. He put a hand behind her shoulders and pushed her forward, Beth leaned over as far as her bump would allow while Daryl pulled her backpack off of her. She started to lean back as another contraction hit her. Beth fisted her fingers into the couch as Daryl rubbed at her back. She tried to breathe through it but it was much easier said than done. When it had passed, Beth leaned back, heavily panting. "Can this process please speed up so it can just be over and done with?" Daryl felt helpless, having absolutely no clue what he could do to ease her suffering. If someone asked him in this moment what he missed most about the old world, his answer would definitely be modern medicine...lots of doctors, nurses, and drugs.

Beth's labor progressed quickly from that point forward and now they had reached the point where her body was telling her she needed to push. "Quick, help me get me pants off." Daryl did as he was told, yanking them off her legs. She twisted her body, placing her back against the arm rest with her legs on the cushions in front of her. Daryl settled himself between them, and helped hitch her knees up. Not once did he ever think he would be in this situation...in the zombie apocalypse, between his young lover's naked legs, delivering their child. He felt somewhat prepared at least, due to the books they had found and educated themselves with.

On the next contraction, Beth pushed. Daryl spoke words of encouragement, telling her how great she was doing, to keep up the good work. Finally he could see the head crowning, small tuft of blonde hair peeking out, which rendered him speechless. With another few long, straining pushes, Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene welcomed a screaming baby girl into the world. Daryl stereotypically checked for all ten fingers and toes, finding nothing but absolute perfection. He placed the baby on Beth's chest, immediately calming the child, as it's mother softly wept, eyes never leaving her daughter, while Daryl clamped and cut the cord. "She's so beautiful."

Daryl smiled at her, completely agreeing with her assessment. "Yeah" was all he managed to get out. If he spoke any more on the subject, he was sure he would shed a few tears as well, and he thought he had cried one too many times in front of Beth.

"You've gotta clean her off but we don't have any real warm water, so just be sure to wrap her up extra thick." Daryl nodded, remembering that bit from one of the many books they had studied. He took his daughter gently from Beth's chest, and began cleaning her off. "I love you, Daryl." The tone of her voice contained pure bliss.

He was finishing up wrapping the baby like a burrito, having had no real lessons in swaddling, when he looked back over at Beth, about to ask about delivering the placenta, when he noticed her eyes were closed. He stepped towards her, his movements faltering when he noticed no rise and fall to her chest. He held his breath, waiting for any movement at all. When there was none, he immediately set the baby down on a chair, definitely not his smartest parenting move, and quickly made his way to Beth's side.

Elisabeth Kubler-Ross was a psychiatrist, one who proposed that their were fives stages to dealing with the process of death.

Denial is the first part of the grieving process. "No, Beth!" He knelt down at her side, feeling for a pulse on her neck. Feeling none, he grabbed her hands in his. "You can't leave me!" Suddenly remembering their newborn infant, he added something. "You can't leave us!" Beth wasn't going to respond, she was without a doubt dead. Even in the old world, with all of that modern medicine, she likely wouldn't have been saved. Neither her, nor Daryl, had any way of knowing that an embolism stemming from the amniotic fluid would make it's way into her heart, causing instant cardiac arrest. In a last ditch effort, Daryl tried CPR. He knew no proper technique, so even if he had done it sooner, it was unlikely to have worked.

Anger is the second stage. He collapsed his head on her chest, tears falling down his cheeks. "How could you do this to us?" He kept asking over and over again, even though he knew there was no way Beth would have wanted this. There had been a time, even after the farm, after the prison, when she had been suicidal, but with how much they had to live for now, she would not have looked forward to death. This further solidified Daryl's feelings, that if there was a God, he was a sadist.

Bargaining came next. After he finished cursing at the lord, Daryl began to beg. "Please..." he spoke as he looked up at the ceiling "just let me have her back...I promise I can be better. I can be a better man, but only with her by my side." It sickened him that he briefly thought about how God could have taken their daughter, leaving Beth with Daryl. He shook his head, willing those thoughts away, knowing Beth wouldn't want that.

Depression was the fourth stage in terms of grieving. Daryl's depression lasted for days, after having rapidly cycled through the first three steps. He covered Beth up with a sheet, made it look like she was sleeping. He made his way over to their daughter, dread having fallen over him. He picked up the wailing being, and held her close, hoping to calm her down. The infant probably craved it's mother, one she would never really have. He tried to bounce her gently, rubbing circles on her little back, and it took him a few minutes to realize that she needed to be fed. Cradling her in one arm with surprising ease, Daryl grabbed Beth's bag, digging around inside, pushing past her journal of thoughts, hopes, and dreams, and finding a can of formula and bottle that Beth had grabbed on a run, just in case she had said. He prepared a meal for her and sat down in the chair, placing the nipple in her mouth as she started to suckle. He lifted his eyes, drawn to Beth's form, his cheeks began to dampen as he silently cried. It wouldn't be long before she _came back,_ he knew what he had to do.

When the infant was done, he burped her just like he had done before with Judy and placed her back down on the chair cushion, this time setting pillows around her, cacooning her in so she wouldn't fall. Making his way over to Beth, he leaned over her, pulling his knife out of it's sheath on his hip. Taking one last look at her stunning face, he brought the knife down with force, piercing her skull. He pulled back out, dropping the knife and collapsing on the floor. He sat with his back to her body, once again a broken man.

When he finally regained some composure, Daryl completely wrapped her body in a relatively clean sheet, and carried her body to the backyard where he had dug a grave. Placing her inside it, very carefully, he buried her, saying his last goodbyes to his angel.

For the next twelve days, Daryl was a walking shell of a man. He made sure to provide the basics for his child, food and warmth, but he didn't spend any more time than he had to with her. On the thirteenth day, he realized how angry Beth would be with him if she could see him now. With her in his thoughts, he picked up his daughter, cradling her in her arms, and wept. Sobs wracked his body as he once again grieved Beth's loss, vowing, after this moment, to put those feelings away and be a father.

On the road to acceptance, the fifth and final stage of grieving, Daryl would end up calling the little girl Charlotte, a new he had found on a list in Beth's journal. There was a little star next to it, meaning she must have liked it. So that's what he chose, even if it wasn't his favorite.

Six Years Later

"Charlie!" Daryl yelled after his daughter as she ran up ahead of him. No matter how many times he had scolded her, she still seemed to have a problem following his simple rules. He began to panic when she was out of sight, so he picked up his pace, now sprinting after her.

When he finally caught up to her, she was standing still, staring ahead. Daryl raised his eyes and dropped his crossbow to the ground at the sight in front of him. "Daryl?"

"Rick...Glenn..." He was breathless and felt as if he had lost his hearing. He thought that this must be some sick hallucination. There was no way he would be reunited with his people after all of this time.

They walked towards each other, Rick grasping Daryl in a firm short hug as Glenn patted him on the back. Charlie stared on with interest. "Daddy?"

Rick and Glenn looked at each other, hearing the young girl refer to Daryl as her father. Daryl cleared his throat. "Uh...this is Charlie, my daughter." Daryl scooped her up in his arms, balancing her on his hip. "Charlie, these are my friends, Rick and Glenn." The young girl, so much like her mother, put a huge smile on her face and said hello, not in the least bit shy.

Rick spoke first, Glenn clearly at a loss for words. "Who..." he wasn't able to finish his question, not quite sure how to phrase it, but Daryl understood.

"Beth." With time, it had gotten easier to say her name, especially after being forced to tell his little girl the story of Princess Beth, how she stood up to a mean, drunken pauper, teaching him to have hope and faith, after which both would end up falling in love.

They both raised their eyebrows, but could easily see that this was Beth's daughter with her wide blue twinkling eyes and wavy blonde hair. "Is she..." once again, an unfinished question that Daryl understood.

"Gone." The two men nodded in understanding.

"You should come back with us...I know we have some people who've missed you...Maggie would-" Glenn shook his head, deciding on different words "needs to meet Charlie."

Daryl nodded, not a doubt in his mind. Him and Charlie didn't have anywhere to go really. No place was better than with family. He followed them after picking up his bow, carrying Charlie so she didn't run off again. Though the silence was somewhat awkward, Daryl not really sure how to interact with adults anymore, and Glenn not really sure what to say to who was basically his brother in law, it was still comfortable, and familiar, even after all of these years. Rick patted him on the back and gave him a proud look that Daryl understood well. Rick knew what it was like to lose the one you loved, and to be left with a child. They each had great respect for each other.

In a somewhat cruel twist of fate, Daryl and Charlie would no longer be alone. They had found their place among family. Members would be able to tell Charlie brand new stories about Princess Beth, her fantasy hero.

**I cried. A lot. I had to stop multiple times while writing this.**

**Please let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Exhibition

**This prompt came from Richonne here on ! If you haven't already, go check out her new fic 'Bethany Sutton'...it's AWESOME!**

**Prompt: Beth and Daryl happen upon a couple having sex while out on a hunt before the fall of the prison. They leave undetected, but the experience as a voyeur has put certain thoughts into Beth's mind. Wanting to understand what sex is really all about, Beth propositions Daryl. Beth finds that Jimmy was so very inexperienced, and Daryl finds himself seeing Beth in a whole new light.**

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Beth came to a halt, causing Daryl to also stop walking and turn around to face her. "I'm tired." She put a slight pout on her face.

Daryl rolled his eyes at her complaining, they had only been out here for an hour or so. "You 's the one who wanted to come along. Woulda been perfectly fine leaving you back at the prison with all them Woodbury folks."

"Yeah, I know, sorry..." Daryl began walking again, Beth lengthening her stride to keep up with his pace. "I just didn't know that it was so boring out here."

Daryl scoffed. "I'm real sorry it ain't livin' up to your expectations." Daryl slowed his steps so Beth didn't have to exert as much energy to stay with him. "Now keep up, your daddy'll have my head if I lose you."

Beth thought it best to not say anything after that, knowing how Daryl much preferred the silence to idle chat.

A couple hours later, walking through a part of the woods that was thick with trees, Daryl suddenly stopped, making Beth walk right into his shoulder. He glared at her, putting a finger up to his lips in hopes that she'd keep quiet.

Beth's ears perked up, intent on picking up what ever it was that Daryl had heard. She held her breath, and then she heard it. It sounded like there was a struggle, and then there was a yell, it was short and had come from a woman. Daryl looked at Beth, silently asking with his eyes if she had heard it to. When she nodded her head, Daryl whispered. "Follow me, _slowly_, and for the love of god don't make a bunch of noise. We don't know what we're dealin' with."

"Okay." Beth whispered back, sounding out of breath, with a nod. Her heart was racing, going into this not having any idea what they could be facing. It could have been someone fighting off a walker...or it could have been people, bad ones.

Daryl slowly crept in the direction of the noise, the hunter had so much experience that he made practically no noise as he placed each foot on the ground, one right after the other. Beth, on the other hand, cringed every time she heard a twig snap or a leaf crunch underneath her boots.

The closer they got, the more Daryl got to thinking that the sounds didn't exactly sound like an attack. In fact, he thought it sounded like something completely opposite. Just as they reached the woman they had heard, both of their eyes widened and Beth's jaw dropped open. A small gasp escaped, prompting Daryl to swiftly throw a hand over her mouth, slowly and silently pulling her backwards, careful not to alert the exhibitionists.

Beth couldn't believe what she was seeing, she thought she must have been hallucinating or suffering from heat stroke - anything besides what she was actually witnessing. There was a couple, a tall tattooed man with black hair and a pale woman with fiery hair, who were currently engaging in sexual intercourse. The image made Beth's cheeks flush and she felt a fluttering in her lower abdomen. They weren't completely nude, bits and pieces of clothing remaining, making it easy for them to redress quickly should the need arise. The man was laying on the ground, on his back, the woman on top of him, moving her hips back and forth, grinding them down in a circle. Her nails were clawing at his chest and his fingertips were digging into her ass, helping to propel her up and down on what looked to be a rather impressive member. Beth couldn't help but think how stupid it was of them, doing this out in the open, fully exposed to literally anything, however there was a knife stabbed into the dirt beside them, as was a gun, just in case. Looking at them, you could tell that if they were to be attacked or die in this moment, they both seemed as if it would be a fine way to go. The woman wore a look of pure ecstasy and the man was looking at her as if she was the hottest thing on Earth. Her curiosity got the best of her, making her wonder if this is what sex was really supposed to be like. It certainly hadn't been for her.

When they were far enough away to talk again, Daryl removed his hand from her mouth. "Forget you saw that!"

Beth almost wanted to laugh at the expression on his face, but managed to refrain. "Can you believe that? Out in the open, where anyone could see?"

Daryl had fucked on the floor of the woods before but he wasn't about to admit that to Beth. "If they wanna be stupid, I ain't stoppin' 'em."

"As stupid as it was...it looked kind of fun." A smile smile, anything but innocent, crawled it's way onto her face.

"Jesus Beth!" His eyes had bugged out of his head, and she knew she must have made him uncomfortable. "You can't just say shit like that."

"Why not? I'm an adult and it ain't like I'm a virgin or somethin'." She might have been having a little too much fun toying with him.

"Still, it ain't right."

"Come on, you gotta admit, they looked like they were having a pretty good time. Like they didn't have any other care in the world."

Rolling his eyes, he replied, humoring her. "Yeah, I guess that's what it supposed to be like."

"I bet you've done that before. Outdoor sex just seems like something you would do."

"Where the fuck is all this comin' from?" Beth innocently shrugged, making Daryl scoff. "Ain't none of your business."

During this exchange, and after what she just saw, Beth felt a warmth creeping up her spine and her pussy was most definitely couldn't get the images out of her head. It had definitely turned her on and that slightly terrified her. She wanted - no, needed to experience it for herself. Who better than Daryl? He was very attractive, single, and she trusted him. He wasn't anything like the men she used to read about in the books she hid from her daddy, but she was counting on the fact that he hopefully had some experience in pleasing a woman. Beth had decided.

Suddenly she stepped forward and her lips were on his. Daryl pushed her away, his eyes filled with fire as he tried to figure out what the hell the girl was thinking. "Jesus Beth! What the fuck are ya doin'?" He made a mental note to lower his voice, not wanting to draw the attention of any walkers in the area.

"I just thought..." It seemed her newly found confidence had waned slightly. "Maybe you could show me?"

"Show you what?" Then it clicked in his head. "Show you what it's supposed to be like? Fuck no, Beth! You crazy or somethin'?"

"I just don't get it. I...it was never like that with Jimmy. I actually kind of dreaded it every time it happened."

Daryl was clearly very uncomfortable now, hearing way too much about the youngest Greene's sex life. "Yeah, well, that's what happens with teenage boys."

"So, show me! Show me it can be better than that! I could be dead tomorrow and I don't wanna go not knowing what real sex is supposed to be about!" He was pretty sure she was about to get on her knees and start begging...and that image in his head made his cock twitch in his jeans.

"What the hell's gotten into you girl?"

"Didn't you see the same thing I did back there? That woman...she was _alive_ and she felt _good._ Please Daryl, make me feel good." Daryl wasn't exactly sure why in that moment he saw Beth differently. No longer was she just some teenage girl, or Judith's babysitter. Maybe it was the combination of her reddened cheeks and heaving chest, or the way the sun hit her hair making it look like it glowed, or even the way her eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief, knowing she was about to get her way. Whatever it was, it made him see her as a woman, desperately wanting something he was able to provide.

In a haze of temporary insanity, Daryl pounced. He pressed his lips to her, placing his hands on her face, savoring the feeling of her soft skin under his rough calloused fingertips. Beth pressed even closer against him, making it so he could now feel every curve of her body, and he was sure she could feel his hardness on her hip. Her fingers clenched his vest, like she was clinging on so she wouldn't float away to Heaven. Simultaneously, they dropped to their knees, their lips never breaking contact, as he pushed her down until her back was against the forest floor, Daryl's hands beside her head holding himself above her. If this was only the beginning, then Beth wasn't sure how long she could last.

Daryl ground down into her pelvis, drawing a moan from her throat that was muffled by his mouth. His hand moved to her hip, hovering for a moment before he gathered the courage to start sliding it up her torso, taking her shirt with it. She flinched as his palm tickled her belly, and gasped as it moved upward, coming into contact with her rigid left nipple. He teased her, just barely letting his hand brush against her sensitive flesh. And then, when his fingers pinched down, she felt as if she had been set on fire. Lifting her hips off of the ground, Beth desperately craved the feeling of his length pressed against her clothed core.

Daryl granted her silent request, pushing against her once again while twisting and teasing her pert nipple. He moved to the other side, giving the stiff nub a flick. He pulled his tongue from her mouth and pushed himself back up to his knees, Beth whining at the emptiness that filled her without his weight on top of her. She was happily surprised though, when his hands went to her belt, quickly unbuckling it and yanking the zipper down on her jeans, pulling the denim and cotton underwear down her legs. Beth flushed and tried to close her legs, embarrassed at having him see her so intimately. "Nu uh, you're gettin' what you asked for." Daryl's voice was even rougher than normal when he spoke, gently prying her legs back open, taking in the image of her golden curls and glistening lips on display.

Her legs began to tremble when he placed his palms on the inside of her thighs, softly caressing the milky skin. Daryl ran a hand over the soft tuft of hair, moving his point finger further down, along her slit. The tip was instantly coated in her juices, making his cock throb. He could have her right now if he wanted, but like the gentleman that he is, he was going to make her cum first. He looked into her eyes, his hands still teasing her, making her gasp as he barely dipped a finger inside of her, gathering up her wetness to further lubricate her entrance. "Put your hands on your chest." Beth, always the good girl, did as she was told. "Play with 'em." The hand that was holding her thigh open curled, digging into her as he watched her pinch and squeeze, as she closed her eyes and let her mouth fall open.

Daryl managed to tear his gaze away from the top of her body, eyes moving back down to her center. He knew he had to see if she tasted as sweet as she looked so he leaned down, his tongue darting out for a quick sample. It was even better than he had imagined. Quickly his tongue was back out, exploring deeply exploring folds, making Beth cry out. He lifted his head, only to shush her, then returned to his task, lapping up her juices like a man dying of thirst. Beth would shudder every time his mouth touched that little bundle of nerves. He nipped at it, claiming her clit with his teeth. Daryl looked up through the bangs in his face, and her expression was almost enough to make him cum in his pants. He was going to assume she got what she wanted - to feel alive, and good.

It wasn't much longer before Daryl could tell Beth was about to lose it. Her whole body began to quake and she threw her hand over her mouth to muffle her screams of pleasure. When her body went limp, Daryl lifted his head, using the back of his hand to wipe off his now soaked facial hair. Crawling back over her, he shoved his tongue in her mouth, tangling with hers, making Beth moan as she tasted herself on him.

Apparently her post orgasm high faded quickly, as she moved her hands down to the button of his jeans, her fingers fumbling to get it undone. As soon as she had the zipper down, due to the lack of underwear, his hard cock sprung out, the close contact making it so it landed right on her mound. She wrapped her fingers around it, squeezing it just right so that it made Daryl jerk his hips forward. He once again separated their faces, both of them panting for air, and he looked into her eyes, searching for confirmation. Beth nodded her head frantically, tugging on his dick until he put it right at her dripping entrance.

Beth bit her lip as Daryl pushed inside slowly, eyes on her face the entire time. She was so tight he had to clench his jaw, trying to focus on not losing it before the whole thing even began. When his balls rested against her ass, he stayed completely still, letting her body stretch to accommodate him. Only when he felt her muscles relax underneath him did he release the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding and began to move. Pulling out of her slowly, he rammed right back into her, bottoming out inside of her. He repeated the motion again and again, slowly picking up speed. Every time his tip hit her cervix, Beth would let out a sharp yell. Her hands went to his arms on either side of her, her nails digging in his firm forearms. Her feet were planted on the floor, knees in the air, and she began lifting her hips in time to meet Daryl's thrusts.

Moments later, Daryl's pace was rapid, his uneven, jerky thrusts driving pushing Beth over the edge again. After her pussy stopped spasming around him, Daryl was ready to explode. The last bit of logic he had remaining in his mind forced him to pull out of her, leaning his weight on his left arm, using his right to grasp his cock and pump it up and down, quickly, with such force, that he released all over her abdomen. He leaned back on his heels and pulled the bandana from his back pocket, using it to clean up the mess he had made.

When they were all dressed back up, and Beth had pulled the leaves and sticks out of her hair, they began walking back towards the prison. "Ain't ever takin' you huntin' again."

Beth nudged him playfully. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Didn't say that...just would never get anythin' done."

**The dialogue in this was so hard to write so I hope you guys ended up enjoying it! Thanks to my muses, you ladies know who you are ;)**


	8. One Night Stand

**The song this one shot is based on is 'Get Me Some Of That' by Thomas Rhett.**

_Yeah girl, been diggin' on you_  
_Sippin' on drink number two_  
_Tryin' to come up with somethin' smooth_  
_And waitin' on the right time to make my move_  
_But I just can't wait no more_  
_Can't let you slip out that door_  
_Prettiest thing I ever seen before_  
_Got me spinnin' around, I ain't even on the dance floor_

Daryl had been watching her for about a half hour now, still not quite sure how to approach the beautiful blonde woman who was out having a good time with her friends. When he had walked in to the crowded bar, buzzing with life, his eyes were immediately drawn to her. Pale skin, a smile that lit up the room, and those bright blue eyes that a man could fall in love with. He took another sip of his second Jack and Coke, watching as she made her way onto the dance floor, pulling a friend along with her. Obviously, this woman was out to have a good time, truly dancing like no one was watching as some horrid pop song blared through the low quality speakers.

_You're shakin' that money maker, like a heart breaker, like your college major was_  
_Twistin' and tearin' up Friday nights_  
_Love the way you're wearin' those jeans so tight_  
_I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor, want it now and later_  
_I never seen nothin' that I wanted so bad_  
_Girl, I gotta get me, gotta get me some of that_  
_Yeah gotta get me some of that_

She turned her back towards him and Daryl had to take a moment to appreciate the view of her ass in denim jeans that were so tight it looked like they had been painted on. His eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin exposed on her back as her tank top rode up, admiring her little dimples, and as she swirled her hips, he was sure he saw a glimpse of what looked to be a black lacy thong. He actually felt the need to discreetly adjust himself in his jeans. He was sure she was a wild one underneath that angelic appearance, really uninhibited and daring. He gulped the rest of his drink down, not paying any mind to the sweet burning taste it left behind. He hoped the alcohol would do it's job, giving him the liquid courage he needed so by the end of the night, he would have her.

_Little more what you doin' right there_  
_Swingin' your hips and slingin' your hair_  
_Side to side with your drink in the air_  
_Lord have mercy now girl I swear_  
_Gotta get your number in my phone_  
_Gotta get me some of of you alone_  
_We can worry 'bout it later on_  
_Right now keep makin' this my favorite song_

The woman knew how to have a good time apparently, as her and her friend danced facing each other. She had her hand above her head, holding the longneck bottle of domestic beer, her movements surely making it foam. That long golden hair was all over the place as she moved her head around to the beat of the music. He wanted to see those same locks wrapped around his fist or sprawled across his sheets. The way her hips were moving back and worth was hypnotizing. Daryl couldn't wait to feel those cheeks underneath his hands. He had always had a thing for a nice ass. The music changed to an upbeat country song, one he was slightly familiar with, and the way she moved in time with the music was making it out to be his new favorite song.

_You're shakin' that money maker, like a heart breaker, like your college major was_  
_Twistin' and tearin' up Friday nights_  
_Love the way you're wearin' those jeans so tight_  
_I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor, want it now and later_  
_I never seen nothin' that I wanted so bad_  
_Girl, I gotta get me, gotta get me some of that_  
_Some of that_  
_Yeah, gotta get me some of that_

When her eyes met his from across the room, she smirked, continuing her movements as she let him watch. Oh yes, she was most definitely interested. When the song finished, she laughed at something her friend said and then proceeded to down the rest of her frothy drink like a true southern woman, and set the empty bottle down on their table. She grabbed her purse and waved to her friends as they hooted and hollered after her. She was coming right towards him and Daryl wasn't about to back down. Reaching him, she just smiled, her face tinged pink from the activity and probably from the booze. Daryl felt the alcohol coursing through his own veins as she leaned up to whisper in his ear, just loud enough to hear over the music, the close proximity overwhelming every one of his sense. "My place or yours?" She pulled back with a giggle.

As they walked, or stumbled, out of the bar to Daryl's truck, he questioned her. "You got a name?"

The blonde giggled, most likely at her own promiscuity. "It's Beth." She said just as they reached his old pick up.

Daryl was a true gentleman, so he walked her around to the passenger side, fully intent on opening the door for her and assisting her inside. Before reaching for the handle though, he spun her around so her back was pressed again the cool metal. He put his hands up, letting his palms rest against the top of the car, caging her in. Beth bit her lip as she looked up into those eyes, she could see firing dancing in them. "My name's Daryl, and you'll wanna remember that for later." She had no time to respond as he claimed her mouth, his tongue immediately demanding entrance. As the slippery muscle slipped into her own mouth, Beth couldn't help but moan. He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes. He quickly pulled away, sticking to his plan of getting her riled up and leaving her wanting more.

_In my ride, by my side, down the highway_

On the road, Beth gave Daryl directions towards her house, as she slid across the bench seat to be closer to him. "You know, you should really be wearin' a seat belt."

Beth turned her body to face him and he lifted his arm, draping it over the seat behind her. "That's no fun." Her mouth went to his neck, roughly sucking the tender skin. Her small hand went to his thigh and squeezed before trailing it up, applying pressure with her nails. When the hand reached it's destination, Beth bit his neck, feeling his well endowed hardened member underneath the heavy fabric of his pants. It made her feel eager, and definitely impatient. Daryl had a little smirk on his face as she palmed his dick, but on the inside he was going insane. He wondered how much faster the old truck could go, because pretty soon he was going to have to pull off to the side of the road to get a taste of her. "Hurry up." Her lips had left his neck and he pressed his foot down a little harder on the pedal to try and comply with her demand. He just prayed, not wanting a cop to pull them over as Beth's fingers unzipped his fly, leaving the button done. Her hand slipped inside, her own skin making contact with his hot smooth cock. Beth was pleased to find out he had not worn any underwear. Daryl's knuckles went white as she gripped his length in her hands, not going easy on the pressure.

"Fuck, Beth." She giggled into his ear at his words, thoroughly enjoying that she could push this man's buttons, as she let her hands explore his sensitive skin. Her nails scraped against the patch of hair, and she let her fingertips trail down to gently scratch against his balls. She heard a moan escape from his mouth and immediately she felt her pussy get even wetter.

_In the dark, in my arms, in your driveway_  
_All because of that smile you threw my way_

Pulling into Beth's driveway, Daryl threw the truck into park and shut it off. He turned his body slightly towards hers and grabbed her face with both hands, roughly kissing her with her hand still buried inside of his jeans. He pushed his hips against her, making her squeeze his cock a little harder. In response, Daryl buried his hands in her hair, finally getting to feel the strands in his fists. Beth's free hand drifted up to his chest and pushed against him, both of them panting as their mouths were separated. "Inside. Now."

Beth fumbled with her keys as she unlocked the front door, and she reached behind her to grab Daryl by his shirt and pull him into the house. He couldn't help but smirk at her impatience as she threw the front door shut and then literally pounced. Daryl stumbled a little as the tiny woman jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he caught her underneath her thighs. Her arms wound around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him, probing her tongue between his lips. Daryl started walking further into the house as their tongues battled for dominance. He bumped into a table, almost knocking a lamp over making Beth pull away to giggle again. "Down the hall, the door on the end."

They locked lips once again, Daryl with one eye open as he navigated the small home. Beth wasn't making it any easier for him as she ground her pelvis down on him, her body craving the friction to soothe the throbbing ache between her thighs. Her tongue retreated into her mouth and she sucked his bottom lip in and bit down on it, very hard. Daryl winced but his cock jumped at her rough treatment. If she wanted to play it like that, he could too. Reaching the closed door to the bedroom, he slammed her against it, her head knocking back slightly to hit it. Daryl's mouth went to her neck, putting the skin between his teeth and clamping down, marking her. She threw her head back, as much as the door would allow, and dug her nails into his shoulders while moaning loudly.

His hand moved from underneath her leg to the doorknob, quickly twisting it open, making them almost fall into the room. He regained his footing and walked towards the bed, giving her ass a squeeze before dropping her onto it. The fall made her bounce slightly as she hit the mattress. She scooted back as Daryl crawled onto the bed on top of her. His hands immediately going to her black wifebeater, and pushing it up, revealing her flat stomach. She lifted her upper body off the bed, allowing Daryl to completely pull the shirt off. Once the fabric was thrown aside, his hands moved around to her back, unclasping the her little black bra and pulling it off her arms. When her breasts were bared to him, he held his breath. The pale globes were perky, just enough for a handful, and her rosy nipples were hard, pointing straight at him. He wanted to immediately latch on with his mouth but Beth's hands started tugging at his own shirt so he quickly moved his hand to the neckline behind him and pulled it off, throwing it to the ground where the other discarded clothes were piling up. She put her hands on his lower stomach and ran them up his chest, feeling his hot flesh beneath her fingers.

Daryl ducked his head down to her breasts, flicking his tongue over her nub leaving behind a wet warm trail of saliva behind, the cool air hitting her skin made her nipples even harder. His hand made it's way to her other breast, not wanting to leave it unattended. He pinched and rolled the nerve filled tissue between his calloused fingers as he simultaneously bit down on the one his mouth had captured, making Beth buck her hips up towards him. When he was sure her breasts would be bruised the next day, Daryl pulled back and stood up off the bed while his hands moved to the button of those tight little jeans she was wearing. Quickly undoing them, he pulled them down her legs, along with the black lacy thong, discarding them to the side. He could see that her pussy was shaved, and when she put her knees up and allowed her legs to fall open, revealing her glistening folds to his lust filled eyes. While he was up, Daryl unbuttoned his own pants, still unzipped from earlier, and allowed them to hit the floor. Stepping forward, he put his knees on the bed and moved his head between her legs. If he would have taken the time to look up at Beth's face, he would have seen her looking at him through hooded eyes, her mouth slightly open as she watched the fine specimen immediately get to work. He put a hand on her knee and moved it up her leg until his fingers were able to graze her lips, dipping in to her opening to gather up her juices for lubrication. Moving the wet finger up to her clit, he pushed down with firm pressure, but apparently not hard enough as Beth pushed against him, begging for more.

Removing his finger, Beth whined, but Daryl quickly placed his mouth over the bundle of nerves, tasting how sweet she really was. Sucking her clit between his teeth, he sucked until Beth was bucking up against his mouth. He didn't want her to cum just yet though so he pulled away a little bit, allowing his hot breath to hit her skin. He inserted two fingers into her tight hole, making Beth yell out in pleasure as he was able to feel every bit her warm velvety canal. He curled his fingers up, hitting that special spot inside of her, and Beth bit her lip so hard she was sure she tasted blood.

Daryl was driving her insane, repeatedly bringing her to the edge with his fingers before her pulling back, and Beth had just about had enough of his teasing ways. She was getting ready to tell him to fuck her when he put his mouth back down, allowing his tongue to lick all the way from her hole back up to her clit, sucking on it and rubbing it harshly with his tongue. He wound one arm up around her thigh, his fingers splaying out across her hip, holding her in place as his free hand moved to her opening, once again gather up her abundant juices on a couple of his fingers. She was ready for him to plunge into her again when they started moving down and began probing at another much tighter opening. He pulled his mouth away only for a moment to tell her to relax before putting his tongue back to work. His wet fingers pushed against her puckered hole, and Beth let out a deep breath as the single digit pushed past the tight ring and was sucked inside. Even with just one, Beth felt impossibly full. She was no stranger to anal but she felt that every time felt like the first time.

Daryl lapped at her pussy while his finger moved in and out of her ass, and when he felt like she could take it, he added another finger. Beth was moving her hips against his mouth and hand, and the sounds coming from her made his dick feel like it was going to explode. She weaved her fingers into his hair, not shy about showing him what she wanted as she pushed him against her pussy even harder.

_Yeah girl you got a way of_  
_Shakin' that money maker, like a heart breaker, like your college major was_  
_Twistin' and tearin' up Friday nights_  
_Love the way you're wearin' those jeans so tight_  
_I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor, want it now and later_  
_I never seen nothin' I wanted so bad_  
Daryl knew she was very close to losing it when her legs started to shake and he felt her tighten around his fingers while her hands gripped the sheets. Sucking the clit inside his mouth harder, Beth screamed and ground her hips in a circular motion against his mouth. He stuck his tongue out wanting to get every last drop of her, like it was water and he was a man dying of thirst. With a couple last bucks up towards his mouth, Beth's body slumped against the bed, her legs falling to the side. Daryl sat back on his heels, pulling his fingers from her ass and wrapping them around his stiff cock, moving his hand up and down trying to settle his body some. At this point, he wasn't very confident that he could penetrate her and not cum immediately like a virginal teenager. Looking into her half closed eyes, unspoken words passed between them. While she might have been exhausted, Beth still very much wanted to feel him inside of her.

Running his hand over her smooth pussy, Beth flinched from being so sensitive, like anything could make her lose control again in a second. "Turn over." His voice came out rough as Beth did as she was told and flipped over onto her stomach, getting up on to her knees, displaying that beautiful round ass to him. Daryl ran a hand over it as he leaned forward, rubbing the head of his dick up and down her slit, teasing her just enough before sliding inside slowly. Beth let out a moan as Daryl groaned behind her. The wet heat felt like heaven, and at this angle, he was hitting all the right places inside of her. Her hands once again fisted into the bedding as Daryl gripped her hips tightly. He stayed still inside of her for a few seconds and when she couldn't take anymore, Beth moved her hips forward and pushed back against him. Moving a hand to her lower back, Daryl kept her in place as he pulled back and slammed back into her, making a yelp escape from her. He repeated his actions, forceful and calculated before Beth whined at him.

"Faster." The single word turned him on even more, so the only thing he could do was obey her command. He brutally pounded into her over and over again, a loud "Ah!" falling from her mouth with each thrust.

When Daryl felt like he was getting close, he pulled out of her, wanting another chance at her ass before the night was over. Flipping her back over, Daryl pushed her legs up and aligned himself with her back entrance. Pushing inside, Beth squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a slight pain before he slide inside and then she reveled in the feeling of fullness that overwhelmed her. She moved her feet up to rest on his shoulders and he knew he wouldn't last long like this so he moved a hand back down to that silky pussy, using his thumb to hastily massage her clit. He jerkily bucked his hips in and out of her at a rapid rate.

Beth came undone again as she released the sheets and moved her hands to her nipples to pinch them as she came again. Her legs seized up and her whole body clenched, that along with the sight of her playing with her own breasts pushed Daryl over the edge with her. With a few spurts of white hot liquid, he was spent. Beth allowed her legs to fall back down to the bed as Daryl pulled out of her and rolled off to the side, both of them desperately trying to catch their breath. She rolled over and threw her leg over him, snuggling into his body as Daryl wrapped an arm around her. Both of them, completely exhausted, fell asleep quickly.

_Girl, I gotta get me, gotta get me some of that_  
_Gotta get me some of that_

The next morning, Beth woke before Daryl did, in the same position that they had fallen asleep in the night before. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was sure her hair looked like a bird's nest and that her make up was smeared all over her face, but she still reached over to nudge Daryl's still sleeping body. The movement awoke him with a yawn and he looked at the gorgeous blonde beside him. She smiled at him and spoke. "Come on, let's go take a shower before we have to pick up the kids at Maggie's."

Daryl sat up, chuckling at what they had done the night before. "We're gettin' pretty good at this whole role playing thing." He added a wink for good measure. Beth nodded, fully agreeing with him. After eight years of dating, six years of marriage, and two kids later, they still able to act like they were a couple of hormone fueled youths having a one night stand, that original passion never having left.

**BOOM. What did you think? Were you expecting that? I hope not because I was really proud of myself for coming up with something like this ;) Let me know what you thought!**


	9. Comfort

**I'm horrible, I know. I haven't had the energy, motivation, or mind set to write and I hate it and it sucks. :/ But Colt And Katana requested this for her birthday and how could I say no? Happy birthday babe, hope you enjoy it!**

The Alexandria Safe Zone was not what you would expect it to be. Walking into the walled "sanctuary", Daryl was surprised to see it looked like nothing more than a small neighborhood. There were a couple streets of houses, a few community buildings, and a whole mess of curious faces staring at the group. He felt uncomfortable, fidgiting under their gazes, but his face remained stoic. After all they had been through, a few questioning sets of eyes weren't going to really affect him.

They were welcomed in, allowed to keep their weapons, as if Rick's group would have it any other way, and now they were standing there with a few of the zone's higher ups so to speak. The other members were paying attention to the words coming out of the man in charge, while Daryl casually scanned the surroundings, always on alert. He caught a flash of blonde hair, such a familiar shade, on top of the head of a girl exiting one of the houses, most likely coming out to catch a glimpse of the newcomers. The flowing locks made him think of woman he had lost, making his body immediately tense. He quickly turned his gaze towards the ground, trying to keep the feelings at bay that were bubbling up inside of him.

It was often that he was reminded of Beth, seeing bits and pieces of her in everyone and everything. The pain he felt with the reminders had just gotten worse after the hospital. When she was first taken from him, Daryl kept hope in his heart that they would find her, she'd be okay, and everyone would finally be reunited. Every day, he had struggled to keep that spark of hope alive inside of him. When he had seen that car, the second one with the white cross, the adrenaline took over his body. Jumping in the car, he raced after them with Carol.

They ended up in Atlanta, fighting off walkers and remaining survivors. Carol hadn't made it back with him the first time. She was taken by the same people who had Beth. He had felt the excruciating guilt once again, allowing one of his family to get ripped away from him once more. He had went back to the church for back up, to find that some of the members had left to head to DC. With those remaining, they headed back to the hospital where Daryl had seen the car go planning on fighting their way in to reclaim their own. When they arrived, however, they hadn't even made it to their planned entrance when Carol literally ran into them.

Carol's usual level headed mindset was missing, replaced with a frantic mess. She was covered in blood and soot, babbling on about how she had tried. When they had finally calmed her down enough to form real words, she had confirmed what Daryl had already suspected. Beth had been inside, they had formed a plan to escape, and it had failed, at least for Beth. She explained that they had gotten separated and when she looked back, walkers were swarming.

That had been a low point for him, one of the lowest of his life. Up until that point, he had held onto that little piece of hope that they'd find her and she'd be safe.

That had been months ago, and while he thought she was dead, she was in his thoughts everyday. Now here they were, the entire group back together again, minus her, and Daryl couldn't help but feel that this whole thing was a little unfair and bittersweet.

Apparently, his thoughts of her were getting more intense, because with his gaze still turned towards the ground, he could have sworn he'd heard her voice yelling his name. He bit his lip and shut his eyes, trying to drown the noise out with his own thoughts, but it wasn't going away. Instead it was getting louder. It wasn't until he heard Carol mutter an "Oh my god" in disbelief that he actually opened his eyes and looked up.

"Daryl!" His name actually was coming out of her mouth. She was running towards him with that familiar blonde ponytail swaying behind her. His eyes scrunched up trying to put her into focus, and it took a second for him to realize that hot tears were blurring his vision. When she was about ten feet away from him, his legs suddenly began working and he ran the rest of the way to her. She was still yelling his name when they reached each other. Her eyes were wide and tears left wet trails down her rosy cheeks.

They threw their arms around each other, both of them holding on for dear life, like the contact was the only thing anchoring them to the real world, as if they were to let go, the moment wouldn't be real. With his hand pushing her face into his chest, his mouth buried into her hair, they held each other. Neither of them knew how long they had been standing like that when Maggie interrupted. "Beth?" Disbelief, grief, and guilt laced in her tone.

Hearing her sister speak made Beth pull away from Daryl and he had to stop himself from reaching out for her again. The young woman's tears were coming down harder now as she wrapped her arms around her sister. Maggie's face wore a look of shock while she cradled her sister close.

During the entire heartwarming reunion with the rest of the group, Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of her. Months of thinking she was dead had taken a toll on his mind, and now he wasn't quite sure what to think.

Later on, after everyone had been caught up on what they had missed, Beth and Daryl sat alone on the porch of the house that the group had been assigned. They were sitting close, much closer than they would have been a year ago, and Beth was telling the more detailed version of her time away. She had just gotten to the part of her story where she met up with another group. "I figured they couldn't be too bad, they were a few women...there was a child." Daryl wanted to scoff, knowing she would definitely have a soft spot for a child. "Guess it was pretty stupid though, looking back...trusting people like that."

"You're here, ain't ya?" As much as the survivalist inside of him wanted to scold her for some of the choices she had made, he knew that everything she did is what got her here and reunited them. Beth nodded in response. Her eyes met his and it was the that Daryl noticed that they were different. The look in those big blues made him come to the conclusion that this was not the young, slightly naive, innocent Beth Greene. This was a woman who had grown from the suicidal girl on the farm. She had become a fighter, and a survivor. She didn't need anybody to save her, and that thought made Daryl a little bit sad, though he would never admit it, not even to himself. He did find himself wishing he could have been the hero, but he had given up. "I stopped looking. We thought you were dead, Carol was sure of it..." He mumbled but Beth understood him just fine.

"Don't, Daryl. Just don't. You all had every right to believe I was dead, but I'm not. That's what matters right? Let's just not..." She didn't want to think about it. She knew her family would think she was dead, and that was a thought she had been carrying with her everyday. But now they were back together, and that was what she wanted to think about. "Can I try something?" Daryl looked at her with questioning eyes, unsure about what to say. Instead of speaking, he opted for a nod.

Beth hopped off the porch railing and walked over to stand in front of where he was sitting. The usual immediate instinct in his head, telling him to lean away, never appeared as Beth leaned forward, between his legs, and put her hands gently down on his thighs. There was no spark, there were no butterflies, no defining moment of clarity. It was just comfortable as Beth closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his. There was no hesitation when Daryl kissed her back.

Soon their mouths were open, their tongues fighting for dominance, as his hands gripped her hips and her nails were digging into the leather vest atop his shoulders. They separated, only to catch their breath. With the hot air visible between them, they panted and stared. Neither knew exactly what to say, but they both knew what this meant. Daryl would be the first to try and voice his feelings. "I-" Before he could even really begin his sentence, Beth interrupted.

"I know." She smiled softly. "Me too."

What the future would bring, they didn't know, but right now, everything was okay.

**Sorry if it sucks, I think I might have lost my touch.**


	10. Good

**Be gentle. It's been a while.**

It wasn't the most comfortable position, face down biting into an old threadbare pillow, but she could live with it. She could live with the high pitched moan escaped her mouth every time he thrust into her, deeper than she thought possible. She could live with his fingers were curled around the ends of her blonde hair. And she could definitely live with the feeling of his balls slapping against her every time he pushed into her tight heat.

She gasped as he leaned over her, his body covering hers from behind, reaching underneath her tiny frame. His thick calloused fingers were now dipping between her dripping folds, teasing her where their bodies joined as he bite into her neck. She felt dizzy and it was too much. The pleasure that was building in her body was close to reaching it's peak.

Turning her head to the side, feeling the wet spot her mouth had left on the yellowed pillow, the sound was no longer muffled as she whimpered his name, her arm sliding out to grasp the metal railing of the bunk bed. As much as he loved hearing his name on her lips, he knew they had to keep it quiet, couldn't risk someone catching them. Couldn't risk someone finding out that late at night, when the rest of the prison slept in their cells minus whoever was on guard in the tower, Beth Greene writhed, her body sweaty, muscles contracting, underneath none other than Daryl Dixon.

She wasn't always underneath him. No, sometimes he was under her as she rode his cock, nails digging into his chest, his hands on her hips, urging, almost silently begging, for her to grind against him harder, faster. Sometimes they'd be side by side, facing each other, eyes almost hidden beneath heavy lids, or with her back against his chest, with his strong arms wrapped around her. It had been going on for so long, Daryl wasn't quite sure how no one had caught on yet.

It had started out physical, no strings attached. Beth was no longer a girl, and hadn't been for a long time - the apocalypse would make a woman out of any eighteen year old. But that hadn't been enough for her. Daryl was rendered speechless that the farmer's daughter had actually propositioned him, citing her reasons. Among them had been that she didn't want to die a virgin and well, he was single and the thought of him hadn't made her want to gag.

Daryl hadn't said yes right away. In fact, he hadn't said anything at all when the words spilled from her mouth, which only made her end up blushing, shaking her head sayin', practically yelling a never mind, and all but run away from him. He felt like a dirty old man for even considering taking her up on the offer, but he was a man and she was willing. It was hardly much of a love story.

Over time though, that's exactly what it had become. No longer were their touches limited to exploring each other underneath the moonlight, nor were their glances saved exclusively for appreciating exposed skin, her pale to his tan, against the dingy prison bedsheets. The others must have been blind, to not see Daryl staring at Beth across the table at dinner or to not notice when Beth's hand lingered just a little too long on his bicep when she thanked him for bringing her something back from a run.

Though neither of them would admit it out loud, at least not just yet, feelings had become a part of their secret midnight rendezvous. It might have been just natural instinct, but doing what they did on an almost nightly basis made it so it was only a matter of time before they become attached. In the back of their minds, they both knew this was more than just sex. He made a mental note of where Beth was at all times, keeping a watchful eye out as she took down laundry from the line in the yard, or when she was in her cell rocking Lil' Asskicker to sleep. Beth was always there waiting when he arrived from a run for supplies, or when he came back after a day of killing walkers at the fences, eyes checking him over for injuries. Yes, both knew it was more than just sex. Still, it wasn't as if they could exactly go public with their relationship. As much as their family knew Daryl was a good man, the new people they had taken in probably wouldn't understand and Hershel wouldn't take it lightly that a middle aged man was sharing a bed with his young daughter every night.

Neither would dwell on those thoughts in this moment though. Beth was getting close, Daryl could feel it in the way her hips would pull away only slightly when he would plunge into her, and he could feel her toes curling on the outsides of his legs. He pulled out of her, and could've sworn she actually whined, but he continued on, turning her over so she was on her back and covered her mouth with his in a feverish kiss, swallowing the moan when he pushed inside of her once again. He hooked an arm under her knee, and if she could have, Beth would have thrown her head back. Her erect nipples were brushing against his chest with every thrust, sensitive and soon raw.

Daryl could feel his own body growing closer. Using his head to steady himself above her as he felt flutters in his abdomen. It was risky, with the noise and all, but all common sense had gone out the window at this point, and he pulled back from their kiss, turning his head to whisper in her ear. "Come on Beth, come for me."

Those words were all she needed. Her nails scratched at his back over his scars, and her breath hitched in her throat. He felt her contract around him and he quickly moved his hand from under her leg to cover her mouth, muffling the yell that escaped her. With her slender body practically twitching underneath him, Daryl quickly pulled out as he found release, spilling his seed on the sheets below him. It wasn't the best form of birth control, but condoms were becoming few and far between nowadays, so they made do.

They were both breathing heavily as she rolled to the side with him collapsing onto the bed next to her, mattress springs screaming in protest. Once their pulses returned to normal paces, Beth curled up next to him, hand sliding across his chest, one leg thrown over both of his as he snuck his arm underneath her, tugging her close. They couldn't lay like this forever, not even close, but for a little while, they were good.


End file.
